prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Roadside Rumble
Roadside Rumble is the twenty-eighth episode of WWE Total Divas and the third in season three. Summary Brie and Daniel Bryan are in danger of losing their wrestling careers; Nikki is put in a tough spot with John; Rosa fails miserably at making peace between two enemies; and the wedding standoff between Eva's father and husband comes to a head. Recap Summer Rae makes her grand return on E!’s “Total Divas” this week, and the newly minted star of “The Marine 4: Moving Target” wastes about five seconds before she picks up on her rivalry with Natalya from last season. The snits fly back-and-forth from the get-go, but Rosa Mendes, who wants everyone to be friends, still thinks there's hope for reconciliation. What she gets instead is an awkward car ride with the battling blondes that escalates just short of a roadside brawl when the insults get too personal. Rosa is able to calm her traveling partners long enough to finish the drive, but Natalya wastes no time the next day in warning Rosa of Summer's company. Eva Marie and Jonathan's Catholic conversion saga reaches its surprisingly tame ending after a supremely uncomfortable Fourth of July family gathering leads to Eva and Jonathan's final discussion on the matter. No, Jonathan will not convert, despite Eva's desire to please her father. Eva, who has always thrown her lot in with her family over her husband, breaks the news to her father and he concedes that while a Catholic wedding is important to him, it's more imperative that Eva and her husband start their lives together on the same page. Blessing (no pun) secured. Whew. On the “Braniel” front, Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan decide to explore backup career plans in the event that their time with WWE is ever cut short. A recruiter is less than impressed with the transcendence of the “Yes!” Movement, but the couple seems to find their answer in the form of a bed and breakfast for sale in Arizona. The asking price is a little steep, so Brie takes it upon herself to pursue a loan from Nikki and John Cena ... without telling Bryan. Not only is the request swiftly denied, but Brie also finds herself briefly on the outs with Bryan for not discussing it with him, as well as Nikki for some subsequent, passive-aggressive remarks about refusing to help her sister in her hour of need. And the march toward SummerSlam continues. Image Gallery TD Roadside Rumble.1.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.2.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.3.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.4.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.5.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.6.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.7.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.8.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.9.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.10.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.11.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.12.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.13.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.14.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.15.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.16.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.17.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.18.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.19.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.20.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.21.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.22.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.23.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.24.jpg TD Roadside Rumble.25.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Divas #28 at WWE.com * Roadside Rumble on WWE Network